Wounds
by KaSchnapples
Summary: Adrian's snapped. Rose is broken beyond repair. It's up to Dimitri to put her back together before she goes over the edge. DimitrixRose
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! I don't own a damn thing but I want Dimitri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go ahead read and flame me if you must!!**

"Are you sure you don't want Christian to walk you back?" Lissa asked for the millionth time.

"I'm sure. Besides why would I be with _him_ on my own free will?" I said with bitchiness seep into my tone. I pretty much hissed the last part. Lissa frowned at me with disapproval. What was eating at her? I acted like this all the time. It never bothered her before

I shrugged it off, not really wanting another problem to think about. I waved goodbye to Lissa and gave Christian the finger. Once again disapproval poured out of Lissa.

I headed back to thedhampir dorm. Halfway there I realized I wasn't alone. I came to a halt. My eyes searched my surroundings then something hit me.

Where were the guardians?

I hadn't seen one at all. Weird. Then a figure out from the shadows.

Oh shit! Not _**him**_.

"What do want Adrian?" I hissed.

"Like you don't know," he whispered as he stepped closer.

"Actually I don't dumb ass! What do you want?"

A sly smile spread across his face as he said, "You."

By the time I realized what he meant, it was too late. He grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled me into the shadows and pinned me to the ground. He was strong. _Too_ strong.

"You can't do this!" I shrieked.

"Is there any guardian here to stop me?" he murmured with a smirk. I gasped.

Compulsion.

Adrian used compulsion to keep the guardians away.

Adrian crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge.

Then he began to remove our clothes. Soon both our clothes were gone.

"You'll enjoy this," he whispered seductively.

"No," I whimpered. He forced my legs to spread open.

Then he entered me.

A jolt of pain shot through me. He pounded into me hard and furiously. I whimpered in pain for awhile but he would just pound harder when I did. I stopped and silent tears flowed down. I felt blood trickle down my legs. I wanted to to scream in agony yet I couldn't.

Finally he pulled out of me. He put his clothes on then yanked mine on. He pulled me up and pushed me back on the sidewalk.

"Tell anyone and I'll know."

That was the last thing Adrian said before disappearing back into the shadows. I broke into a run to a set of arms I wanted to embrace me and take the pain away.

**I just want to make something clear. I do like Adrian but I wanted to make him the bad guy. I know he wouldn't really do that but I had to put it in there now review and I'll put the next chapter up quickly!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2!!!! Flames welcome still cause I'm a tough girl!!! I DON'T OWN A THING!!**

I knocked on the door sobbing like crazy. The door creaked open and a pair of warm brown eyes greeted me.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked he took in what he was seeing. Me, sobbing, clothes messed up, leaves in my hair, and bruises on my wrists. Dimitri gently put his arm around my waist and guided me to his bed. He signaled for me to sit and I immediately obeyed. He closed the door and then sat down beside me.

"What's wrong Rose? Please tell me." Dimitri cupped my face in his hands. His were filled with worry for me.

"Adrian he-he.." I choked out between sobs. Dimitri stiffened at the mention of Adrian's name.

"What did Adrian do?"

_Tell anyone and I'll know._

Adrian's warning echoed through my mind. I didn't know what to do.

Staring at Dimitri I saw he wasn't going to give up until I told him. Adrian's threat seemed like nothing now that I was staring into Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. He wanted more to help me and that made my heart flutter. No one cared for me as much Dimitri does. I have to tell him.

"He.... raped me,"I whispered. His features twisted into a mask of rage.

"I'm going to kill him," Dimitri muttered. He began to get up and I panicked. I grabbed his shirt and new tears spilled over.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone. What if he comes back?' I cried between sobs. If Dimitri left then who would protect me from reality. I was just a rape victim who saw her friend die. My sobbing increased.

Dimitri's anger disappeared as he watched my agony. He sat back down next to me and pulled me into his chest.

"Shhh... Roza. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into my hair. I cried in Dimitri's chest, soaking his shirt. Soon my crying died off and drowsiness came. Finally I was content as I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms.

**Sorry it's short!!! I'll try to make longer chapters so REVIEW and I'll update.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry this isn't an update but I have news about chapter 3. My computer crashed and the files been lost. I found the rough draft of it I wrote in a notebook but I decided to revise the entire chapter. It might be a week or more until I update. On the other hand, I should get another chapter for Vampire Academy THE MUSICAL by the end of the week. Thanks for your understanding!**

**-princediamondluver132**


	4. Chapter 3

**KaSchnapples: Well, well, well. I finally update Wounds.**

**Adrian: Technically you just did chapter 2 in a different POV.**

**KaSchnapples: Shut up rapist!!!**

**Adrian: BUT I WOULD NEVER HURT MY LITTLE DHAMPIR!! **

**Ikuto: But you would hurt Dimitri wouldn't you?**

**Adrian: Who the hell is that and why does he have cat ears and tail?**

**KaSchnapples: That's Ikuto-kun from Shugo Chara!! Hr's character changed with Yoru so that's why he has a tail!!**

**Ikuto: And cat ears.**

**Adrian: That's creepy.**

**Ikuto: Not as creepy as dream stalking.**

**Adrian: *too angry to speak***

**Ikuto: Well I gotta go tease Amu. Love you Liz-chan.**

**KaSchnapples: Love you too Ikuto-kun.**

**Adrian: WAIT WHAT!!!**

**KaSchnapples: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Adrian: *giving silent treatment***

**Lissa: Are you serous? Liz-chan does not own Vampire Academy.**

**Dimitri's POV**

Frantic knocking broke through my unconsciousness. I promptly got into my guardian mode. I creaked the door open and saw my one weakness standing there.

Rose.

Then I saw her state. I flung the door open and asked, "Rose, what's wrong?" She was sobbing with her clothes messed up, leaves in her hair, and ugly bruises on her wrist. I gently put my arm around her waist, afraid if I was just a little rough she would break into a million pieces, and guided her to my bed. I signaled for her to sit down and she quickly obeyed. As I went to close the door I couldn't over look the fact that as soon as she sat on the bed fear flashed in her eyes but quickly disappeared.

I sat down next to her. She tensed for a moment but when I cupped her face in my hands she seemed to relax. "What's wrong Rose? Please tell me." I couldn't bear seeing so upset. I practically begged Rose to tell me. Worry coursed through me.

"Adrian, he-he..." Rose choked out between sobs and now it was my turn to tense. Whatever happened to her was Ivashkov's fault.

"What did Adrian do?" Rose seemed to have an internal war. Deciding whether or not to tell me. But as she continued to stare at me the war inside her calmed down. The indecision in her eyes disappeared.

"He....raped me."

Burning rage caused a red haze to fill my mind. I knew my face had twisted into a mask of outrage. I bolted up and murmured under my breath, "I'm going to kill him."

I started to the door but then a felt a hand grab my shirt. I turned back to the girl on my bed and nearly crumbled to the ground in shame.

Violent sobs racked her body and her eyes showed her panic of being alone. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone. What if he comes back?" Rose cried and it frightened me to see her so broken inside and out. My anger diminished as I watched her agony.

I sat back down and held her close. "Shhh....Roza, I'm not going anywhere," I whispered in her hair. She cried into my chest, her tears soaking my shirt. But I didn't care. As long as Rose was right here next to me I was content. Soon her crying quieted down until it was no more. Moments later my angel was asleep in my arms.

**KaSchnapples: It's done!!!**

**Christian: You had writer's block didn't you?**

**KaSchnapples: Your point Fire Crotch?**

**Christian: First Rose now you?**

**KaSchnapples: A lot of people wanted Dimitri's POV so I gave it to them.**

**Christian: Aren't you gonna tell your readers the bad news?**

**KaSchnapples: Oh yeah. I'm debating whether or not to continue this story. Truthfully I don't know what should happen next.**

**Christian: So private message Liz-chan your ideas and if it's used then she'll give you full credit.**

**KaSchnapples: So review to tell me to continue and message me your ideas!! KaSchnapples Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**KaSchnapples: Well this was originally gonna be chapter 3 but I lost the notebook I had it in but I just found so we're good!**

**Rose: Tell 'em what happened.**

**KaSchnapples: Oh right. Well my friend found one of my stories posted on another site and the person who posted it claimed it was their story. It was deleted which was a load off. But now I'm paranoid. If you see a story that has it's summary and plot line very similar one of mind tell me immediately. I'm also talking about lines from my story used in there even if a word is added in. That's plagiarism my friend. Tell me and I'll take care of the rest.**

**Rose: And if anyone of you plagiarized something from ANYWHERE come clean or I'll snap you in half!**

**KaSchnapples: Rose calm down.**

**Rose: But I don't like those people!!**

**KaSchnapples: Well frankly I don't give a damn.**

**Rose: That was cold.**

**KaSchnapples: I know. Now if you spot anything that is very similar to any of my stories please tell me. I won't have people steal my ideas 'cause when they do I feel shitty.**

**Rose: Don't worry. I'll kick some copycat ass!!!**

**KaSchnapples: That made me feel a tiny bit better. Well do the disclaimer.**

**Rose: Liz-chan does not own Vampire Academy. BTW this chapter is in MY POV! ^^**

RPOV

Darkness. That's what I desired when I closed my eyes. Nothing but black. I wanted no sound. I desired silence. I desired death. No loved me. If someone did then I wouldn't have been raped.

I blame Lissa. She was upset with me. I didn't like it when I could feel her disapproval.

I blame Christian. He was being cruel and didn't walk me back. He could've stopped Adrian but Christian wasn't there.

I blame Dimitri. He said he would always protect me but where was he when I needed protection most? He wasn't there to prevent my pain.

I blame Janine. She was a horrible mother. If she cared at all she would've saved me.

I blame Mason. He never died he could have been there with me. But he was rotting in a grave because he attacked without thinking.

I blame Eddie. He decided not to come with me. If he did then Adrian wouldn't have touched me.

I blame Kirova. She let Adrian into the academy. Because of her stupidity I was dying inside.

I blame the guardians. If they weren't so easily compelled I'd be in my room. I'd still have some innocence left if they were stronger.

I blame Adrian. He did this to me. He let his feelings get out of control and hurt me.

I blame myself. If I wasn't so weak I could've gotten away. If I just agreed to let Christian I wouldn't be in trouble.

I thought Adrian would take me in my dream too but he didn't show. I was glad he didn't. I prayed that just maybe I wouldn't wake up. That I'd sleep forever. No one could hurt me then.

But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was lying to myself.

I didn't blame Lissa.

I didn't blame Christian.

I didn't blame Dimitri.

I didn't blame Janine.

I didn't blame Mason.

I didn't blame Eddie.

I didn't blame Kirova.

I didn't blame the guardians.

_I didn't blame Adrian._

I only blamed myself. I brought this on by being a bitch to someone who was obviously mentally unstable. I was completely responsible for this.

I didn't want to die.

But death could've saved me. If I stayed dead after the accident then I wouldn't have been raped. I'd be dead and no could touch me. Death seemed very inviting now. If I could get past Dimitri then...

Dimitri.

If I died then I'd leave Dimitri behind. But I wanted to be with Dimitri. Forever. But maybe if I did die Dimitri would realize his life would be empty without me. Then he'd die too. Then we could be together forever in the land of the dead. It's official.

I die tomorrow.

**KaSchnapples: Oh shit! CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Rose: What the hell did you do to me? I'm suicidal.**

**KaSchnapples: And you want Dimitri to die with you.**

**Rose: O.o**

**KaSchnapples: All right the songs I listened to while typing this were:**

**Dream A Dream by Captain Jack**

**Kokoro no Tamago by B****uono!**

**Hey Julieet by LMNT**

**Butterfly by DDR**

**Rose: I love Dream A Dream!!!**

**KaSchnapples: It's addicting! Oh and all my readers. There is an awesome series called Real Vampires and it's the perfect book for Vampire Academy fans. The books are called:**

**Real Vampires Have Curves**

**Real Vampires Live Large**

**Real Vampires Get Lucky**

**Real Vampires Don't Diet**

**Real Vampires Hate Their Thighs**

**The last isn't coming out to next year though. I wished there was fanfiction for the Real Vampires series!! I love it so much!!**

**Rose: I bet you do now review and report stories being very similiar to Liz-chan's stories. And please do it immediately!**


	6. Chapter 5

**KaSchnapples: Ello readers!!! It's a new update!!**

**Lissa: I would be more cheerful for you if this wasn't making Rose be depressed.**

**KaSchnapples: You know I always thought you were a bitch.**

**Lissa: WHAT?!?!**

**KaSchnapples: Yeah you tried to get Rose to not go after Dimitri. Then everything that happened with Avery...YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON CHRISTIAN!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO FIRE CROTCH?!?!**

**Lissa: WA! I WAS BEING CONTROLED!!**

**KaSchnapples: Good point. I did like you a little better at the end of Blood Promise.**

**Lissa: *smiles***

**KaSchnapples: Oh and you guys know how I asked you guys to watch for stories that are VERY similar to mine?**

**Readers: *nod***

**KaSchnapples: Well some of you said Dimitri-Rose-Alice-Emmet (btw I love her name) had a story had a story similar to mine. Some said like a complete copy. Well I messaged her and it has been cleared up. SHE DID NOT INTEND TO COPY ME! So if you notice the similarities between stories before you read this and bothered her about it then please apologize.**

**Lissa: That's very sweet! Liz-chan does not own Vampire Academy! **

DPOV

Rose finally calmed down. She woke me up with her tossing and turning a couple of hours ago. Then she started whimpering. I just held her close and eventually she went still and went into a peaceful slumber.

But now I can't sleep. How can I when all I can think about is how Ivashkov was actually...inside her. I wanted to kill him but I can't bring myself to leave my Roza. I will get my revenge.

I glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. Well I usually wake up an hour later so no reason to try to sleep. I grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower the will hopefully lessen my tension.

**(AN: Yup. You're gonna be in Dimka's head while he showers. Maybe I'll give you some juicy details...NOPE!)**

The hot water washed away any tiredness I had. My muscles loosened under the warmth. I could finally think clearly.

Hurting-I couldn't say his name-him would only get me in trouble. I'd have to talk to Kirova but first someone who has to know what's going on with Rose. Janine Hathaway.

RPOV

My eyes blinked open. I heard the shower running. Dimitri was in there. After my plan was made last night I dreamt of nothing. I didn't need to. But now I'm having doubts. Would death really help me?

The shower turned off. I listened carefully. I heard him step out and now he must be getting a towel. I could only imagine what he looked like without anything on. Thinking of Dimitri relaxed me. I sighed contently. Somehow I could think about this stuff after the Adrian incident.

The bathroom door opening cleared my mind. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was Dimitri and all his glory. His jeans fit him perfectly and it helped that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Water dripped down his tan, muscular chest. God he was perfect.

I finally met his curious gaze with my lust-filled one.

DPOV

This can't be good. Rose's eyes reminded of the lust charm. How could she think about this stuff after what happened?

Rose got up and I braced my self. I had to keep her from trying to do something stupid.

I felt her arms wrap around my waste but then nothing. I looked down. She was clinging to me with her head buried into my chest. I carefully put my arms around her like she was made of glass and could break at any moment. I kissed her hair and just held her there.

RPOV

That lust disappeared as soon as I knew what he was thinking. How could I think like that in a time like this? How could I?

I clung to Dimitri for dear life. I needed him so much. He was my other half.

"Dimitri," I whispered desperately.

"What's wrong Roza?"

I looked up and gave all my thoughts in one stare.

DPOV

Rose looked at me and I knew immediately what she wanted. All of it was in her eyes. I could clearly read the message in her eyes:

_Dimitri. I'm falling apart. Save me. Take away this pain._

I kissed her and let every into it. Love. Respect. Worry. Determination.

But most important I took away the pain.

**Lissa: Awwww!**

**KaSchnapples: I know. Now here are the songs I listened to while writing this:**

**Castle in the Sky by DJ Satomi**

**Paparazzi by Lady Gaga**

**Starstruck by Lady Gaga**

**Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline**

**Right Round by Flo Rida**

**Dirty Pop by N'Sync**

**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely by Backstreet Boys**

**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

**Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns**

**Hey Juliet by LMNT**

**Break the Ice by Britney Spears**

**He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale**

**Lissa: Ohhh good choices!**

**KaSchnapples: Alright. If you guys want another update then I want you ALL to listen to Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline and tell me what you thought of the song in your review! If no one does or less than ten then no update for three months!! HA HA IT'S BRILLIANT!!!**


End file.
